


Movie Night

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Rose has spent all week looking forward to spending an evening with her mother, who's always willing to humor her little girl.





	

Rose was excited.

It was movie night, the routine end to the one day a week her mother skipped work to spend the whole day just with her instead of with her job. Today they had feasted on pancakes and pizza, and had ventured from their house to the town on a quest for a new movie; Rose was seven years old and thought her mother was simply the best mother there was, and she had spent all day salivating at the prospect of staying up late curled up next to her mom. It had been her turn to pick the movie, and had bounded across the store searching for the optimum viewing experience that they both would greatly enjoy. 

Naturally, she had therefore chosen a movie with wizards; she and her mother did so adore them. 

Her mother was already on the couch, the movie case popped open and the disc spinning inside the tray; Jaspers was lounging on the armchair not too far from her grooming his tail.

Rose smiled and set the bowl of popcorn she had been ferrying on the coffee table.

Roxy patted her legs gently, and Rose obediently crawled into her embrace, whereafter her mother rearranged her so that she was tucked nicely on one leg, and the popcorn bowl on the leg beside her.

Her mother clicked the movie on with the commanding press of a button and Rose felt herself relax into contentment. 

As the movie played on, Rose tried to pay attention to the screen, but was soon distracted by a strange restless feeling settling along her abdomen.

Rose gently shifted her weight against her mother’s thigh.

The restlessness feeling grew and Rose struggled to get comfortable while moving as little as possible; she didn’t want to exhort any more effort that she had too. After a few minutes she gave up trying to get comfortable, and decided to ignore the feeling entirely, in favor of focusing on the movie. 

As the movie progressed, Rose felt herself grow more and more restless, finally prompting her to abandon her previous position entirely in hopes to find a better one without missing the important parts of the movie. in her attempt to find comfort, Rose found that neither applying nor removing pressure seemed to help settle the feeling in her stomach, and at a loss, tried for a mix of both. 

Rose squirmed as slowly as she could, afraid that any sudden shift would result in the removal of her person in her mother's lap entirely; her mother often pushed the cat out of her lap when he became too fussy, and Rose wanted to make the most of the night with her mother that she could too much to allow a similar fate to befall herself. 

Unfortunately, her squirming eventually prompted her mother's notice anyway.

“Babygirl if you’re trying to hump me you’re doing it wrong.”

Rose froze, panic shot through her spine and her eyes widened in realization; she tried to offer an apology, or a retort, or else to disappear out of reality completely, but could do none of those things and resigned herself for her mother’s imminent disapproval. 

Her mother placed the popcorn back on the coffee table and lifted her off of her thigh.

Rose’s throat tried to seal itself shut and her eyes began welling up with tears; she was not used to being scolded and was not prepared with any reply to defend herself with.

To her confusion, Roxy did not push her away, and instead settled her between her legs, wrapped one arm around her middle, and pulled her close.

“Hold on Baby, Momma’s got you,” Roxy cooed just behind Rose’s ear.

A feeling in Rose’s stomach twisted around itself, and her breath held itself hostage of its own accord.

Slowly, Roxy’s free hand settled on her thigh; she felt Roxy hum against the back of her ear and the hand began rubbing back and forth gently.

Rose shivered, but the motion was soothing; she bit her lip and relaxed against Roxy’s chest, hopeful that she somehow hadn’t ruined their evening together. Relief that she hadn’t accidentally ruined their evening flooded Rose’s veins. Her breathing resumed, and evened out as she focused on the movie again; she tried to figure out what she had missed in the movie’s plot, but she didn’t get very far in her guesswork however, because her mother’s hand gently coaxed her legs apart.

Her breath caught itself against her teeth, and a small hiccup of startlement escaped the snare by its own determination; immediately her mother’s lips were at her ear and offering coaxing shushes intermittently sprinkled with kisses.

Rose blushed; the warmth of Roxy’s hand against her was nice, and the feeling of her mother breathing against her back was soothing, as was the arm wrapped around her middle.

As she relaxed further, she shifted slightly, and the small amount of friction it caused against her mound was immediately alluring.

She froze and bit her lip.

Almost unintentionally, she lifted her hips the tiniest bit.

She waited.

Her mother didn’t scold her, or take her hand away.

Rose tried again, this time gently rubbing herself against her mother’s hand.

The feeling in her stomach intensified, and Rose tried it again, and again.

Roxy’s hand was steady, and Rose found herself grinding against it in an even rhythm.

“That’s it Baby,” Roxy whispered, “just like that.”

She moaned, and braced herself against her mother’s chest; Roxy’s hand began matching her rhythm.

Rose clenched the fabric Roxy’s skirt and felt herself growing wetter each time she rubbed herself against Roxy’s hand.

Rose’s breath became shorter and faster while her rhythm grew faster and harder.

Roxy’s lips traveled to her neck, drawing another moan.

“You’re doing good Babygirl, you’re doing good,” she whispered, causing Rose to whine and increase her pace.

Rose whimpered, and Roxy began kissing and nibbling her neck; Rose clamped her eyes shut tightly and felt herself begin to shake.

Her breaths became tiny ragged gasps, and she squirmed in Roxy’s grasp as the sensations began to intensify.

Roxy pulled her closer, back into her lap, stopping Rose from squirming; her lips returned to Rose’s ear, her breathing heavy. She adjusted Rose so that her weight was resting against her hand and hummed happily.

The intensity reached its peak, and a moan caught itself in Rose’s throat, and mangled itself into gasp as pleasure washed up through her body.

When the wave started crashing back down against her insides, Rose shuddered and groaned.  
Roxy kept her hand between Rose’s legs and held her firmly.

Rose leaned her head back against Roxy’s chest, and gasped whenever smaller waves jolted through her, causing her to shudder.

“Don’t worry Baby, Mommy’s here, Mommy’s got you.”

Her gasps became moans, then mewls, and then breathy sighs.

Her breathing was still a bit ragged, and her underwear felt wet and sticky which was unpleasant, but Roxy cooed and murmured against her ear and she quivered.

Slowly, Roxy removed her hand and Rose shuddered once more before body relaxed.

She spent a few minutes catching her breath, and was dimly aware of the sounds of Roxy licking her fingers clean; a few more minutes passed and Rose slowly opened her eyes.

Her mother was smiling at her, a mixture of pride and contentment written across her grin, and Rose felt herself smiling softly back in response.

Roxy hummed happily again, and kissed her nose before leaning down to nuzzle her hair.

Rose craned her head up to kiss her, Roxy happily met her lips, and then littered the rest of her face with kisses to match before pulling back.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled fondly.

“You feeling good Rosie?”

Rose nodded, and Roxy sighed happily.

She held Rose in their embrace for a few more minutes before she leaned over to sprawl along the couch, and pulled Rose with her. Rose settled herself between her mother and the back of the couch, and nuzzled her face under Roxy’s chin. Her attention faded back to the movie, lazily, and Rose felt her eyelids grow heavy as Roxy ran her hand through the back of Rose’s hair; she was asleep long before the endcredits rolled across the screen. 


End file.
